Among many known printing systems, letter press printing and stencil printing are simplest. Nevertheless, these systems are not desirable because plate making or patternwise perforated stencil-making is complex and difficult and printing cannot be accomplished as desired.
According to the conventional patternwise perforated stencil-making method for stencil printing, letters are handwritten on wax-coated Japanese paper as stencil using a steel pen or a ball-point pen so that the wax is mechanically removed and fine holes are made. According to another patternwise perforated stencil-making method, the wax is removed by dissolving it with a solvent. In the former case, it is difficult to form, on the stencil, lines thicker than the tip of the pen. Therefore, thick lines and delicate lines drawn by a brush or patterns of large area cannot be formed on the stencil. Moreover, it lacks sharpness. In the latter case, the slow-dissolving wax is not removed completely when the solvent is applied to the stencil at the ordinary handwriting speed. In addition, the solvent is harmful.
According to the other patternwise perforated stencil-making method, a desired pattern is painted on a net support with a crayon, then the support is entirely coated with glue, and, after the glue is dry, the crayon is removed by dissolving it with a solvent. This is called the Tusche and glue method. This method is complex and difficult, and involves the problem of using a solvent.